Extra Terrestrial Terrestrial Extras
Extra Terrestrial Terrestrial Extras is a Quest that can be found in the E.T. The Extra-Terrestrial World at Elliott's House given by Keys. Dialogue Upon Approaching "A lifetime of waiting... Only for it to be so very fleeting..." - Keys upon approaching him Start of the Quest "I've been waiting since I was a little boy to make contact with aliens, and I worry it'll over far too quickly. But when people go on vacation or business trips they usually bring little bits and pieces with them that inevitably get lost... ... So why should alien lifeforms be any different? Perhaps you can help me track some of these artefacts down... I'm sure if we follow the trail, then between the two of us we can dig up something of interest." - Keys at the Start of the Quest Quest Duration First Spot "First contact was made somewhere around here. I wonder if there's any sort of clue in the area that would..." - Keys when the Quest starts "Oh, I see you've found something!" - Keys upon seeing the first mystery spot "A broken TV? Why would anyone bury a... Oh, I think this is the one WE broke when we were setting up the quarantine. Seems like someone tried to hide the evidence. Our bad. Let's look somewhere else." - Keys upon finding the broken TV Second Spot "Up in the mountains, maybe?" - Keys with the start of the second clue "Our souces say that the alien vessel landed somewhere this mountain region. Of course, ONE of those sources is a pre-schooler, so we should probably take some of that with a grain of salt." - Keys upon seeing the trail to the second mystery spot "Hmm... That's not really the kind of thing we're looking for, is it?" - Key upon seeing the second mystery spot "Maybe somewhere more desert-like. People find all sorts of things digging in the desert. Like in Roswell... Actually, pretend that I didn't mention Roswell. Where's Roswell? What are you talking about? I don't even know." - Keys upon finding a washing machine Third Spot "Wow, it sure is beautiful around here... Now, let's dig it all up and find some alien paraphernalia!" - Keys upon seeing the trail to the third mystery spot "Oh boy... Whatever's buried here must be really deep. I bet it's something good!" - Keys when seeing the third mystery spot End of the Quest "A child's bicycle? There's nothing alien about that! Maybe if it was some kind of... FLYING BIKE... then it'd merit further investigation, but as it stands, this isn't the sort of thing the Federal Government concerns itself with. *Sigh* Well, I've no doubt there's something interesting out there... I'll just have to keep searching. But for now, I should really get back to the house. Thanks for your help!" - Keys at the end of the Quest Objective Join Keys in searching for alien artifacts left behind. Trivia * This will require characters with the Tracking Ability, like Scooby-Doo and Jake. Category:Quests Category:E.T. The Extra Terrestrial Category:E.T. The Extra Terrestrial Quests Category:2016 Category:Year 2 Category:Index Category:Year 2 Quests